


Private Eyes

by bluths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluths/pseuds/bluths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!zayn fingers herself while the boys watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Eyes

 

The boys were always fascinated to have a girl in the band; Zayn brought something new to the table. They had always seen her as one of the boys; they had never tried to lay a finger on her. Zayn was tough. She always had been, and she would give you a dark piercing look that would send you running in the opposite direction faster than your feet would carry you. She wasn’t innocent. She was enticing and deep, every single thing she said was cleverly crafted and articulately planned. She could be spontaneous though, and she left you hanging on her word.

She was blunt and spoke every single thing that came to her mind. Her words bubbled up like a fizzy drink that had been shaken, and you had to be careful around it and not batter it or open it too quickly. She never seemed too keen on sex, though, and that was something that was a mystery to the rest of them. She was always more than willing to hook them up with whoever was willing, insisting that they were good boys and had the best intentions at heart. She put up with most of them where not a lot of other girls would. They were thankful for her; she was their own personal teacher.

“Don’t you ever, like, get horny at all?” Liam asked her one day, as they looked on Harry wrapping his arms around a giggly blonde girl, pulling her so close that their skin almost morphed together.

“Who doesn’t?” Zayn replied with a snort. “I’m just better at controlling myself then you lot.”

“Well, I mean, I could get you someone if you wanted,” Liam offered.

Zayn gave him an apprehensive look and closed her eyes and shook her head, “I have fingers.”

And it was a surprise to them one night when they heard the heavy panting of a  _girl, a girl_  was moaning on their tour bus. The boys looked at each other with a puzzling look, they were all together and there was no way a girl had snuck on the bus, or had stayed behind. The last thing they wanted to say was that it was Zayn. She was almost like their elder sister in a way, wise and beautiful and intimidating.

“No, it can’t be,” Niall shook his head. “She doesn’t do stuff like that.”

“Don’t be so stupid, Niall,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course girls do it too.”

“Let’s go see,” Harry stated with a smirk.

“Harry, don’t be a pervert,” Liam scolded. “We should let her be if it is.”

“I wanna watch,” Harry shrugged.

“I actually do too,” Niall admitted, following Harry.

Louis shrugged at Liam, and Liam rolled his eyes and followed the three others. And as they crept carefully to her section of the bus, and glanced through the crack in the curtains, they saw through wide eyes that it was her.

Zayn was laying there, moaning with her legs spread apart, revealing a part of herself that the boys had never seen. She never allowed them to see her vulnerable, she was always so kept and precise. But now she had come undone, soft, raven colored hair falling into her eyes as she plunged her digits inside of herself. She moaned louder as her fingers hit just the  _right_ spot, thighs shaking and her eyes rolling back to her head. She reached up to her tanned chest, pulling down the top of her thin tank top. She revealed her breasts, and they looked smooth as silk. Her nipples dark and hard, begging to be touched, begging for human contact. She rolled it between her fingers, gasps tumbling out of her parted lips.

Her thumb rolled over her clit mercilessly she was hard on herself and she was almost to the brink, they could tell. Her thighs turned a bright, deep red, the blood pumping through her body in an even flow. And the boys looked at each other again, eyes dark with pleasure, erections hidden poorly beneath the thin cotton of their pajama bottoms. They had never seen Zayn like this, and she was calling out their names as she reached her climax. Her fingers moving faster in and out of the pink flesh between her legs. She closed her eyes and through her head back, stifling her moans by biting on her pillow. And as she lay there, stroking herself out to finish, she looked so delicate. Shaking and limp, unable to move or even think, she was still as beautiful as always. And as she pulled out her fingers, Niall had to subdue a light, breathy moan, as they saw the wetness that completely covered them. And they had barely been paying attention when all of the sudden a pair of long, sun kissed legs were standing above them. Louis was practically eye-level with her cunt, and he tried to strain his eyes to look at Zayn’s daunting face.

“You filthy boys,” her voice was suave, and with just a hint of a flirtatious tone. “Are you just gonna sit there and watch all night?”  


End file.
